


Balance

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Asexual Character, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicola never expected to have a relationship that worked for her, until she met Esta and Sera.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Nicola knew growing up that she wasn't quite like other people, not just because of her height, although that did make her stand out in a crowd, but because she didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm for sex that other people had. All of her friends in high school were obsessed with it, but she just wasn't bothered.

At university she was sure the reason she'd never been as bothered about sex was because they were always talking about guys, and she was a lesbian. She told herself that must be it, that it was just sex with guys that she wasn't interested in.

After her first girlfriend, she realised she wasn't interested in sex with anyone, and when she looked into it more on the internet, she found out there was word for it, asexual. It was a relief to find out that there were others like her, that she wasn't alone.

But that came with the idea that no-one would want a relationship with her, if she didn't want to have sex with them. She wanted all the other things, the hand holding, the cuddling, the kisses. Going on dates and spending time with them but when she looked at the world around her, it seemed people only wanted those things if there was sex in the equation too.

And then she met Esta and Sera, they all became good friends, it was nice, having people to hang out with, who had similar interests. They didn't judge her for who she was, they just accepted it and Nicola started to feel to that there could be something more than friendship, a romance developing with both of them.

***

That was five years ago and now the three of them were in a polyamorous relationship together. At first Nicola was sure that it wouldn't last long, that Esta and Sera's desire for sex would see them getting bored of her. But Esta and Sera made their relationship work, because they loved each other.

Esta and Sera had a sexual relationship, and friends often asked Nicola if she felt left out, but it was no different to Esta having her book club, or Sera playing a band with her friends from uni, even though Nicola and Esta went to their gigs, they didn't go to rehearsals.

And Nicola had her art classes, she'd always loved art but uni and work had dragged her away from it, so this was her chance to do something for herself.

It all worked well for them, although they had a lot of shared interests, they didn't have to do everything together. Nicola felt that they had a nice balance in their relationship.

*

Nicola was curled up on the sofa, watching tv while Esta cooked, the three of them all took turns, when Sera came home, gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down with her.

"How was your day?"

Nicola was about to speak when the sound of the smoke alarm blaring had them both rushing to the kitchen. There wasn't a fire, or even a lot of smoke, but it was clear that dinner wasn't edible.

"Sorry sweeties, dinner got a little out of hand." Esta pulled a funny face and they all laughed.

"There's a new pizza place near my work. Want to try it out?" Nicola smiled, she knew that they'd be happy with whatever she chose, since she was the food expert.

"Sounds good." Esta gave her a kiss on the cheek and brought her into a hug, Sera cuddling in with them.

"Grab your coats and I'll drive." Nicola gave Sera a kiss on the forehead, Esta a kiss on the cheek since they were about the same height, before taking their hands and leading them towards the front door.

*

The restaurant was nice, and their garlic bread was heavenly. Nicola ate lots as they all shared stories about their day, sipping at cocktails as the night wore on.

"Do you ever get full?" Esta took a bite of her dessert before offering Nicola a bite. Sera smiled as Nicola helped Esta finish her dessert, even though she'd already eaten her own one.

"Nope." Nicola grinned and licked her lips, picking up the stray chocolate sprinkle that was stuck to her lip gloss.

They took a few selfies, while they were waiting for the bill, posing with their drinks as they held each other tight, all smiling and happy.

*

Once they were home, they all got comfy in their pyjamas, curling up on the sofa to watch a movie. Nicola wriggled until they were all comfy, arms and legs touching, soft hair brushing against her cheek as she wrapped her arms around Sera, Esta draped over them both like a blanket.

That night they all curled up in bed, Nicola smiling as she held the ones that she loved close, so glad that she had found not one but two perfect goddesses to share her life with.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
